Richmond fungus
Discovery of the fungus 1834, May 1st: A British scientist, Louis Pakenford-Smith discovers a strange fungus in the depths of the Amazon rain forest. May 4th: One of his colleagues, Dr Henry Ryaningham develops signs of an infection after he accidentally inhales some fungus. His temperature rises and spores begin to form on one side of his face. May 5th: Ryaningham becomes bed-ridden in a tent. Spores appear on his arms and upper torso. They spread around his body. May 9th: Ryaningham, who for days has been coughing up foul smelling globules and has had a high temperature, dies. His body is now almost completely covered in these spores and he is now virtually unrecognisable. May 10th: Pakenford-Smith and the members of the expedition are about to set off on their way home. Then suddenly a scream sound from Ryaningham's tent. Then a creature completely covered in fungal growth emerges carrying the lifeless body of the expedition surgeon, Grayson. The men fire at the creature. The bullets have no effect. Then Pakenford-Smith chucks a lit torch at the creature. The creature bursts into flames and collapses on the ground. The members of the expedition flee the scene. The burning creature then explodes, covering the nearby trees with globules of fungus. May 17th: Pakenford-Smith concludes that the fungus was, in fact, Ryaningham, who must have been infected by the fungus he inhaled. However before he can reveal this information to the world he is killed in a flash flood along with the entire expedition. Re-emergence of the fungus 1993, May 1st: A team of scientists working for RPC (the Richmond Prosperity Corporation), led by Dr Lukas Wallis collect a sample of the fungus. They transport it back to the corporation's laboratory in Richmond, Virginia. May 11th: The fungus sample arrives back in Richmond. It is stored in a room with supposedly 0 degree temperature, as they believe, that that will not affect the fungus. May 12th: Wallis and his assistant, Dr John Fielder begin studying the fungus. They do not notice anything dangerous about the fungus, but that is probably because they are wearing highly protective clothing. May 14th: Joseph Tamner, the 67 year old founder of RPC arrives to inspect the laboratory. He tells doctors Wallis and Fielder to see if the fungus has any special properties that could make it useful for the company. May 15th: Wallis and fielder test out what happens if the fungus is put in a room with a freezing temperature. However that night, there is a power-cut in the building. This causes temperature control inside the building to go haywire and instead of freezing, the room heats up and the fungus explodes across the room in which it is stored. March 16: The next morning The entire lab is infected by the fungus. The CDC is called and the Richmond lab is quarantined. March 21st: Everybody in the lab is dead The only thing left is the fungus Zombies. April 17th : The quantity of the lab is broken And the fungus spread throughout the neighborhood. The surrounding neighbors quarantined. April 19th: The fungus is death toll reaches 250 August 1st: Richmond Virginia is quarantined. August 8th: The city is thrown into chaos in the fungus zombie spread. August 28th : The president declares martial law And approves the firebombing of the city To prevent the fungus and the zombies from spreading September 21st: No sign of the Fungus of the firebombing. The CDC still concerned that some spores are underground 1995, January 1st: Richmond is mostly rebuilt except for the area by the lab. April 8th: During the groundbreaking ceremony The new lab The spores are released. Deadliest Epidemic in History August 1st : 6 million people died from the Fungus and Virginia Is quarantine. September 28th: Cases of the fungus are reported in Boston, Los Angeles, Toronto, London, Detroit, Hong Kong, Paris, Atlanta,Bangkok September 30th: the death toll is 25 million. October 1st: Global air travel ban to prevent the spread the of fungus November 1st: The virus mutates And the Fungus zombie become no longer a threat . However The fungus is now airborne And spreads from person to person much faster. December 21st:The richmont fungus epidemic Becomes deadlier The 1918 Spanish flu Category:Richmond fungus